finnceline1 part 2
by mr mike oxlong. say it. loud
Summary: part two of finnceline part one. there will be finnceline, but there is also fubblegum, and more. once again, review, PM, and enjoy! rating is T but may be changed to M later. i doubt it though.
1. Chapter 1

When we left off- whatever just read the first one? It's called finnceline1. This is the sequel.

It had been one year since Finn asked Marceline to marry him. After she declined and ran (flew?) off, Finn became a total recluse. He didn't go on big adventures, he didn't visit Jake, or Simon, or any of the princesses, and he didn't even play BMO. He didn't get fat though. Everyone became really worried for him, and he wouldn't answer the door. He just stayed in his house, playing the acoustic he got from Marceline. He would sit in his house singing sad songs all day. Then, one day, Jake was sick of respecting his requests to stay out, and burst through the door. He saw Finn, lurched over his guitar. He still looked the same, but he was taller, and slightly more muscle bound. Jake expected him to jump up and lash out at him, but he didn't even glance at him.

"Dude" said Jake, "it's been an entire year! You need to get over Marceline! I bet PB's still into you, let's go set up a date with her" Finn glanced up, "okay. My only plans for today were to mope anyway" he smiled a little. Jake took him outside, and he squinted his eyes. He had been outside a few times a week, because PB told him he needed something called 'vitamin D' but the sun still hurt his eyes. Jake carried his dishevelled brother too the candy kingdom. Since ice king, Ricardo and the lich were no longer threats, there was no real need for Finn anymore. The only crime was a few thieves and the like, and the city guards could deal with that. Jake stretched Finn over the wall and outside the castle, where he entered the candy-steel door. Inside, was bubblegum, still eighteen as before, sitting at her throne, looking more beautiful than ever.

"h-hi princess, how's it been... goin'?" Said Finn nervously. The princess glanced at him, looked down, then looked him in the eyes. "It's been going well Finn, yourself?" Finn gave her a look. A sort of 'are you kidding me?' look. She looked a little sad, but responded with "well, let's see if we can change that" Jake nudged Finn's side and raised his eyebrow. Finn blushed. "Well" Jake said, "Finn's obviously not going to tell you, so I might as well ask if you'll go on a date with Finn" bubblegum's eyes flew open, and she smiled. "Of course I will!" She said excitedly.

Finn had returned home to clean himself up. He now looked the same as he did before he got all distant. When he left for the candy kingdom, all he could think of was Marceline. 'No, no, no. I'm trying to be with PB now' he smiled, and made his way to the candy gates. The banana guards let him through, and he walked up to the castle gates. When he opened them, PB was standing inside, in a pink gown, cascading down her form, and down to her feet. He was amazed, and he just stood there, jaw dropped, eyes open wide. Bubblegum giggled, "Come on Finn, don't be weird..."

He walked over to her, eyes still unable to comprehend the situation. For a brief moment, all his thoughts of Marceline vanished. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He had waited for this since he was what, thirteen? 'Oh well' he thought, 'I don't care if it's taken this long. We're here now' he smiled and remembered how happy he had been, with Marceline. The memory of her made a single tear fall down his face. Bubblegum saw him, and wanting to comfort him, said "its okay Finn, just forget about that. At least she won't be there to ruin the moment" she had been waiting for this too. She really started to realise this when she saw how serious he and Marceline were. She thought she would have all the time in Ooo to decide whether or not she liked him that way, but when he saw how mature he was with Marceline, she realised she may have been too late.

"Finn" she said as Finn took her to a fancy restaurant he had heard of from Jake, "you know, I still need a king and an heir..." Finn looked down at her, worried (he was now taller than her) "bubblegum" he said, "I'm only seventeen. I know it's a sort of 'hero of Ooo responsibility', but I'm not ready for that" bubblegum giggled. "Of course Finn! I just thought I should tell you that that's where this is headed" Finn smiled, nervously, 'does she mean... tier 15... What exactly... whatever' Finn thought with a sigh. He her to a table on the balcony. He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Hello!" said the funny little goblin butler, "I assume you'd like some wine?" Finn was about to answer, "I'm only- well- n- "yes, of course!" bubblegum interrupted. He looked at her, surprised; after all, he had never had wine before, or any alcohol for that matter. The butler goblin brought out some red wine, and a plate of roast dragon. It was surrounded by 'purple whatever's' as Finn had become accustomed to calling them. All he could was stare at the red wine. Red wine. Red. Just like Marceline's eyes. He continued this train of thought for a good two minutes before bubblegum popped a piece of meat from her fork into his mouth.

He chewed the delectable food, eating some of his own, and watching princess bubblegum finish of a second glass of wine. "Princess, maybe you should slow down, with the wine, y'know?" He said worriedly, "Jake told me it makes you stupid" the princess just smiled, and before Finn knew it, she had tipped some of his drink into his mouth. Startled, he swallowed. 'Wow!' he thought, 'that tasted great', and finished off his glass. Over about an hour, they had both finished their dragon steaks, and the goblin butlers carried out a bowl of pink ice cream. Bubblegum, took one of the dainty little spoons, and scooped some ice cream into her mouth, staring Finn in the eye the entire time she did. He swallowed hard. 'Uuummm...' he thought, 'I- uh- what?'

They finished the bowl of ice cream, and PB told him to take her home. "Sure m'lady!" he said, but his mind wasn't really focused on her 'o-oh' he thought, 'I think I'm sick. I'm all woozy' little did he know what was really going on. He walked PB through the candy kingdom, into the castle. She yawned, noticeably, so finn decided to be a gentleman. He picked her up bridal style, and she flustered a little, but in the commotion, she was able to place a kiss on finn's lips. They really only brushed together momentarily, but she was trying, and he knew it.

He carried her to her room, and softly pushed the door open. He walked over to the bed, and jokingly dropped her onto it. As she fell, she grabbed a hold of finn's shoulders, and succeeded in pulling him on top of her. He blushed, "Princess, i think we've had too much wine" he said worryingly, but was unable to say any more as the bubblegum woman kissed him, passionately. He melted into it, and fell next to her. He was struggling to hold back, but eventually broke when she ran her hand across his 'manhood' causing him to pounce at her neck, much to the pleasure of the frisky princess.


	2. Chapter 2

He was at her neck, almost viciously, a habit he got from Marceline. She moaned, and slowly started to remove her dress. Finn stopped for a moment. "Princess, I think you're a little drunk. You sure you wanna do this?" Finn said worriedly, as the princess continued to undress. "Yes, Finn" she said "I know you've been waiting for this..." Finn thought for a moment 'I was just a kid! When I had a crush on bubblegum, I wasn't thinking about anything like this!' He returned to reality when he was flipped onto his back. And there above him, was princess bubblegum, completely naked. Finn bushed bright red. He had only seen three people naked, after all. Himself, Marceline, and now PB. And didn't enjoy being like that around people, he was shy. But before he knew it, she had pulled his shirt off, and had his pants around his knees. "Princess, wait" she stopped for a moment, "this is way too fast. Can we just slow down?" She seemed disappointed, "okay, Finn" she slumped down next to him and he pulled up his pants, he didn't want anything to happen while he was asleep after all.

The next morning, he awoke with his boyhood crush in his arms. He was happy for a moment, but then his mind returned to the desolate, dark wasteland it had been for the past year. He remembered his seventeenth birthday. No-one came, except Jake and lady, but he was too sad to party, so he just told them to go after a few hours of forcing fake smiles. He got out of the bed, glad he stopped her when he did, and put his shirt back on. He tucked her into the bed and left, walking slowly out of the candy halls. As he did, he saw some candy people pointing and whispering, and they laughed. He knew they were making fun of him. He had never really been hurt by people doing this before, but a tear rolled down his cheek. He ran out of the candy kingdom and moped back to his house. Jake was waiting outside, and upon seeing his friend in this mood, stretched over to him to see what was wrong. "Hey bro, you look sad. Princess troubles?" Finn looked up at him, "Yeah. PB was moving too fast for me"

"Glob..." said Jake, after Finn explained every detail of what happened, "so... like, are you sure she meant, like, tier fifteen?" Finn nodded. Jake was worried for his little bro, but was curious, and decided to ask him what he was wondering. "So why didn't you just go along with it?" Finn turned to face his brother, a little surprised, and replied with "Jake, I'm seventeen, and she's talking about me giving her an heir, and becoming king already. That's too fast and... And... I guess I'm a little... scared" Jake smiled comfortingly, "that's okay bro. Come on, let's go adventure!" The two stood and walked into the dark forest behind Finn's house. They stayed in that forest all day, fighting trolls, mega-frogs, and various other beasts. Finn missed adventuring. He hadn't done it in a long time. And being with Jake, having fun again, that made him feel better.

When they returned to Finn's house, they sat on his couch, and played BMO, who had recently moved in with Finn, for hours. Finn hadn't done this in ages, and he loved it. When they had finished a game of 'guardians of sunshine' BMO said he was tired and fell asleep on the table. "So..." started Finn, "heard anything from Marceline?" Jake looked at him, tilting his head slightly, and frowning a little. "Okay, I was just wondering" muttered Finn. "No" said Jake, "a little after what happened, she left for the nightosphere and she hasn't been seen since" Finn smiled, to Jake's surprise, "good for her. At least she's not around to distract me from..." he trailed off. "Bubblegum?" asked Jake, finishing Finn's sentence. He looked over at his dog-brother, "yeah" he said, blushing.

In the next few days, Finn and bubblegum became closer and closer, but still retained their self control, after Finn told bubblegum he wasn't ready. Bubblegum was resting her head in Finn's lap, on his couch, while he played BMO. She looked up into his eyes, and said "I'm so glad you and Jake and your friends were able to defeat those... creepy man-beast things. I don't think any of us would be alive right now if you hadn't and then I wouldn't be able to enjoy this moment now" she said this warmly, cuddling up to Finn, when he realized that he had never thanked mister abadeer. He didn't think it would be awkward for him to send him a letter; after all, it had been a whole year. So, when bubblegum fell asleep, he put a cushion under her head and got to writing.

'_**Dear mister Abadeer, I recently realised that I never thanked you for helping me defeat that horde. Without your assistance, we surely would have perished. Many thanks,  
Finn the human, and Princess Bubblegum'**_

He scribbled the message onto a piece of paper, folded it into a plane, and opened a portal into the nightosphere. He had become much more skilled at flying paper planes since his failed attempt while hiding in Marceline's closet. He threw the plane through the portal, past some demons, all the way through every line, past the teller, and into the Abadeer house. It landed gently on the table in the kitchen.

Finn closed the nightosphere portal, and went back to Princess Bubblegum. He picked her up, carried her to his bed, and set her down. She was still asleep, so he just lay down next to her. Meanwhile, in the nightosphere, Marceline had just found Finn's note. She read through until she saw what was written at the bottom. Her eyes grew red with rage, "AAAGH!" she screamed, "THAT GLOB-DAMNED... I'M GONNA KILL HER! I BET SHE WAS JUST WAITING FOR US TO BREAK UP SO SHE COULD GET HER CLAWS INTO HIM!" She was extremely jealous, and she knew she still had feelings for him.

The next day, Finn and bubblegum were making out in the candy castle's leisure room. She gently pushed him onto the lounge, and removed his shirt. He was too caught up in the moment to realise she had also worked her way down and removed his pants. He put his hands on her waist, and she removed her shirt, and slowly bent down, to remove her pants (she was wearing a shirt and pants, as it was not a formal occasion), she sat on top of him and started gyrating a little. He moaned, but was angry. She leant down to remove her underwear. "PB!" he yelled, "that's it! I'm sick of you trying to push me into this. i... i... i'm just... not ready. It's over" he got up and left, leaving the princess dumfounded and starting to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

When Finn returned to his house, he saw a bright orange light in the distance. He travelled past the hill that was blocking his view, and saw flame princess sitting on his doorstep. She was smiling happily, which was unusual for her. He walked up to her and she jumped up. "Hey Finn!" she said, happily fidgeting, "so... I heard you broke up with bubblegum" Finn was amazed; after all, it had only been, what, three hours? (He had cried a lot on his way home, which slowed him down) "How?" is all he could say. The princess was still smiling, "LSP, she was outside the door, and heard you yelling at PB!" Finn blushed, "she heard that did she?" he asked, rhetorically, "yup! And, well, I know this is soon, but I was gonna do this when you broke up with Marceline, but I was goin' through a rough patch" Finn was realising what she was saying, and thought he would save her the trouble, quickly saying "so, do you wanna- "of course I'll go out with you!" she said, interrupting him. "Okay, so... I'll pick you up, what, tomorrow at seven?" FP giggled, "or... we could just... go inside now" Finn shrugged, "whatever" he walked inside, and she hugged him as he did, singeing him a little, but he didn't mind.

They went inside, and Finn pulled something out of a drawer. It was a little amulet he had given flame princess a while back, which would prevent her from burning things. It also stabilised her if she got to 'hot' and thus she wouldn't burn down to the earth's core. They sat on the couch, and she put her arms around his neck, hugging up to his him warmly. He hugged her back, and kissed her gently on the forehead. She kissed him on the cheek, and the two laid there on the couch until sunrise. 'This is what I want' thought Finn, 'a simple, slow relationship' and he fell asleep with her in his arms.

When he awoke, he smelt bacon, and pancakes. Could this be Jake's secret recipe? It was! She had removed the amulet, and was frying some bacon in a pancake in a pan, that she had sitting on her lap as she doodled in a little book. 'How cute, a diary' he thought to himself, smiling. She turned around, "hey Finny!" "HHHHey princess" they said to each other. He sat down at the table, and she tipped the bacon pancakes onto a plate in front of him. "Wouldn't you like some?" he asked, "nah" she responded, munching on some coal. Finn giggled like a thirteen year old again. She smiled. Finn leaned in and gave her a hug, just as Jake burst through the door. "Yo' Finn, got some good news!" he said, just noticing flame princess. "Dude, seriously?" he said, pointing to her. Finn just nodded, "yeah, didn't you hear? I broke up with PB" Jake sighed, and shrugged. "What's the good news?" Asked Finn, "well" said Jake, "I and lady found an apartment!" Finn smiled, "so, can I move back to the tree house?" Finn smiled, but was soon curious. "Jake, why hasn't rainicorn had your little pupsters yet?" Jake just smiled, "well, Finn, for humans and humanoids, it usually takes around nine months, but with rainicorn, it can take up to a few years. So... I know you wanted to help, but I think we won't really need it" Finn smiled, happy to be back at the tree house. "That's okay bro, as long as you guys are happy"

In the next few days after, FP moved in with Finn and the two were very happy. Then one day, Finn decided to check up on PB. When he got to the castle, he noticed all the guards were knocked out, and was beginning to worry. So he drew his sword and walked upstairs. He heard heavy breathing, and walked to PB's door. He was shocked at what he saw, the princess, missing large portions of her body, struggling to stay alive. There was scratching at her door. "w-wolves..." was all she could manage. 'What? Who would do that?' thought Finn. She was dying, clearly, so Finn ran downstairs, and grabbed a banana guard. "Sorry" he whispered in its ear, as he carried it upstairs again. He laid it down next to PB and cut him apart with his demon sword. He was in pieces, and PB was on the brink of death. All Finn could think to do was what he had done to restore her age. He licked some of the candy pieces, and stuck them where she was missing parts. He then gave her a 'whopping hot love hug', though he only loved her as a close friend now, and she thankfully stabilized. The pieces morphed to become part of her, but she had lost a lot of blood, so he took her to the hospital.

Flame princess was getting worried that Finn wasn't home, so she decided to look for him. Hearing about the fiasco with princess bubblegum, she thought he might be at the candy kingdom talking to her. She went there, and asked the now awake guards where he was. They told her to go to the hospital, and she freaked, thinking that he was hurt. She ran through the candy hospital, and burnt through the door. He saw her, and smiled at her. She noticed who he was next to. "Finn... what's... going on?" She asked. He got up, and hugged her, smiling. "Eh, someone put wolves in PB's room. I came to talk to her, and found her outside, she almost died, but I..." he leaned in really close so no-one would hear him, "killed a banana guard and used his flesh to stop the bleeding. I still had to bring her here though" she smiled, "Finn, you're so kind" the princess lifted her and, brushing Finn's. "Princess!" he said, "conserves your strength" she pulled his hand. He leaned in closer. And she whispered something in his ear. All he could figure out was: "Marceline... put... wolves" it was quite, and wispy, but he knew what she meant. "oh glob..." he said, dumbstruck, "why would she do this?"


	4. Chapter 4

'Why?' Finn wondered, 'why would she do this? Bubblegum's almost dead! And she's the one who left me! Why is she doing this?' He ran to his house, where flame princess was waiting. Suddenly it hit him. 'She's jealous!' he thought confused, 'oh no... That means... if she found out about flame princess... oh glob, I have to hurry!' He burst through the door of the tree house, breaking it off the hinges. He saw flame princess trembling in the corner, and ran over to her. "Finn?! What's going on?" She said worriedly. Finn picked her up in his arms, "princess, I have to get you out of here" he ran out the door, and kept running. "Finn! What's going on!?" she asked again, now impatiently. He looked down at her, tears starting to form in his eyes. He had a look of seriousness on his face. "Princess... I can't be with you. It's too dangerous. PB almost died and I don't want the same for you. I'm taking you back to the fire kingdom where you'll be safe" he ran to the edge of the grass lands, and put her down so he could rest. She was crying, sparks flying everywhere. She quickly cast flame shield on him, and he picked her up and slid down the rocky mountainside, into the fire kingdom.

He ran, still carrying her, but not tired. He was too focused. When they reached the gates of the fire castle, he shoved through the doors. "Prince Finn! Daughter! What are you doing here?" Finn was confused 'Jake told him I was a prince?' "Sir" he interrupted his own thoughts, "your daughter is in serious danger! You need to keep her here for a while. I'm sorry princess" he said kneeling down, so she could walk over to her dad. "Well" he said, "I suppose she can move back for a while. If she has to" he said, obviously worried for his little girl. "I'm sorry princess. I don't think we can ever work out. Please... just... move on" he said, leaving, tears swelling in both their eyes. He ran out of the fire kingdom just in time, as his flame shield wore off.

He skulked through his door, and saw something inside he never expected. A strangely familiar figure floated over Finn's couch. "Marceline!" he said, angrily, "What are you doing?" She jumped back, startled. "Ah... Finn... I... I... have to go!" She flew out the window. Finn ran after her, knowing exactly where she would go. He ran and ran his head full of questions, 'what was she doing? Why did she do that to PB? What does she want from me?' He ran to the hillside, and sure enough, on the hill where they had their first date, there was Marceline, slowly playing her bass. She hummed a sad tune.

"Marceline..." he said softly. She hissed at him, in one of her demon forms. Finn kept walking. She swung a giant tentacle at him, he stood his ground, and it slammed into his side. Dust flew everywhere, and all Marceline could think was what would happen if she had killed Finn. "Marceline" he said, "you didn't think that would actually stop me, did you?" The dust cleared to reveal Finn, holding Marceline's giant arm at bay, with a single hand. "Glob..." she said, scared, "you've... gotten stronger..." he ran towards her, and she reverted to her normal form. He jumped at her, and she flew up. He managed to catch her legs, so he clung to them like his life depended on it, because it did, after all, they were already above the clouds. She kicked and screamed, "GET OFF! GET OFF!" but Finn held strong. She flew to her cave, and he let go at the entrance. She sadly flew down onto his porch, ready to accept whatever he would do, and he sat beside her.

"Marceline" he spoke up, "why did you do all that? Why leave me without an explanation? Why send wolves after PB? Wolves!" She cried. "Finn..." she said, "I... I was... scared. And after I ran I thought you would follow me, but you didn't. And when I found out you were with Bonnie... I was afraid of losing you" she fell into a heaped mess on his shoulder. "Marceline, you lost me a year ago. If you can't realise that now, then maybe we were never meant to be anyway" she looked up shocked, her hands bawled and bleeding. "Finn... I love you more than anything, and... And I... I thought that things were going too fast" she cried, "Please... take me... I want... you back!" Finn shook his head. 'Pathetic' he thought, "Well, I just don't know if I can" At this point, he was almost in tears too. She slammed into his lips, hugging into him until he melted into her. He lowered them onto the ground. She continued, but he forced himself off, this being incredibly difficult, hormones and all, but nonetheless, he did. "Marceline, I need to know, and this is the last time I ask" he said, looking into her eyes, "and if you won't, I can't be with you. Ever. Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_really? no reviews? hmmm... why?_**

"Finn... you promised you would never push me into anything" she looked away. Finn held her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Marceline, you know I wouldn't. But I have no choice. I can't just keep waiting for you" some time ago, these words would never be able to leave Finn's lips. But his heart had been torn apart so much, that it was numb. Only the thought that maybe Marceline would say yes was warming him enough to express anything at all. She was crying. "Finn! I- I just... I don't want to lose you!" she sobbed. He stared her in the eye, "Marceline. I've taken my heart out and given it to you. And I hope you know what to do with it, because I have no idea how to put it back" Marceline looked at him with anguish in her eyes. "Finn I- I just..." she breathed in and sighed, "okay. I will. I'll marry you" had this have been a year ago, Finn would have been jumping with joy, but now, all he do was smile. He knew she was being pressured into this, and he hated having to do that, but his heart couldn't take another beating. He had lost Marceline, PB, and flame princess in the past year, and Jake wasn't around to comfort him. BMO wasn't much help, and all his other friends had all but abandoned him. This was all he could do, and if he had have said no, he wouldn't have been able to take it.

She floated up, and whipped the tears from her eyes. She tried to pick up Finn, but he wouldn't let her. She floated down, and he caught her, and carried her to her house. He kicked the door open, and continued carrying her upstairs. He put her down on the bed. "Finn... what are you doing?" asked Marceline, a little scared. "Relax" he answered, "we're not doing anything. I just need time for my heart to find the torn pieces you left around Ooo, and then I can really give you my heart. You really hurt me. And I need time to fix that" Marceline wriggled into his arms. "Okay hero. I promise I'm ready this time"

The next day, Finn returned to Jake, and told him what had happened. "Finn..." he sighed, "I really think this is a bad idea. She's probably just gonna hurt you again" Finn looked into his brothers eyes, and smiled for the first time in a while. "Jake, its okay. My heart still hurts from last time, but she... she said she's ready and... And she wants to get married" Jake was still sceptical. "Hmmm... okay" he said reluctantly. So, the two brothers went to a special spot, the beach were Finn had discovered his fear of the ocean. Marceline had been secretly following Finn, and couldn't help but wonder why he would be here of all places. She had seen once how terrified of the ocean he really was, and was surprised that he even managed to stay this close to it. She couldn't hold her curiosity any more, when she saw Finn whisper something to Jake. "Hey guys!" she said casually, hugging Finn's neck. Jake frowned at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. "You sure?" he asked Finn. Finn nodded. "Sure about what?" asked Marceline, bursting with curiosity.

Jake pointed out to the ocean. "Finn..." he started, "after you left Finn, he... he threw the ring in there" Marceline looked out into the giant ocean, waves crashing, water clear and blue, "and finn asked you to get it?" jake shook his head. "no. Finn asked me to bring him here. He said he didn't need my help" Marceline fell back, she knew he was really terrified, and she thought nothing could change that. Finn looked out to the ocean, his face remaining a determined frown the entire time. He gently pushed Marceline off him. he stepped out towards the water, and tensed as it hit his, now bare, feet. "look finn" said Marceline, "you really don't need to do this" he didn't even turn to deny this. he was seventeen now, he could handle this, right? He knew he had to try. He took off his shirt, completely disregarding that Marceline and jake were there, as this normally would have embarrassed him. But it didn't. He was too determined.

His body was that of an adventurer, sure, but when he had gone on adventures, he was different to usual. He didn't care if he got hurt. He had a huge gash on his back from an attack from the bucket knight, but that didn't slow him down. It was as if he lacked the will to defend himself. He wouldn't just walk out into a fight and let himself be thrashed, but if they had the ability to kill him, and would clearly have done so if he had have cared enough to stop and retreat, they didn't, because he didn't and he wouldn't slow down. Gash? Cut? Graze? Bruise? It didn't matter. 'nothing a few Cyclops tears won't fix' he always thought, but his body was covered in scars. Marceline saw this and winced. She knew this was at least, partially her fault, and she hated to see him hurt.

He stopped for a moment, and searched for the place he had thrown it. He sealed it in a case so it wouldn't get washed up on the beach, and threw it near a small reef. He had made the terrifying journey to the reef on a sturdy boat, that he had to row himself, so no one would know it was there. But this time was different. This time he had no boat. This time, he was trying to get something back, not get rid of it. He dove into the icy water before Marceline could stop him, and wanted to scream, but knew he had to keep going. So, he pushed onward. Jake and Marceline watched in amazement, as the terrified finn swam as fast as he could. In a few minutes of thrashing and screaming and panicking, finn had reached the reef. He dived down under water, and swam into a small underwater cave in the coral. He came to the top of the cave, and found it to be filled with air, to his relief. He breathed in as much as he could, and swam back into the reef. He found the heavy steel case, and with much effort, managed to swim to the top. He was too far out and too far into his plan to freak out now, and pushed onward, back to the beach. On arrival he spluttered water, and climbed onto the sand, physically and emotionally exhausted. He was shaking and cold, and mentally disturbed at the fact that he had been in the ocean for that long.

Marceline picked him up, and jake picked up the steel case. "Thanks finn" she said, lacking better words to describe how she felt. He smiled, and passed out. When finn awoke, he was lying in his bed, in the tree house next to her. She was staring at him, watching over him as he slept. "what..." he began. She simply raised her hand, displaying the beautiful ring finn had hoped she would take a year ago, but was happy that she wore now. "it's beautiful" she said, and he fell back asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while, but i need inspiration with were to go on this story. I promise i will update it. In the meantime, read my other stuff! And review! Even bad reviews can help me get better. Also, when finn pressured Marceline, he was so heartbroken that he couldn't handle waiting. You ever been so nervous you felt like you would die? It was like that but worse.**


End file.
